Lost in Death
by corbinfrost
Summary: What if Percy wasnt the child of the prophecy what if it was Nico.Now go into the world of Nico and his story of how HE deffeated Kronos and dealt with the prophecy. Rated M for later chapters.Nico/Rachel.
1. The death of Perseus Jackson

**Athors note: Hi this is my first story hope you like it XD. Nicos pov.**

**Blood being poured on the streets is this what it led to the fall of olympus. Statues pushed over buildings cracked, lives lost Olympus was now hell. I ran past the flames of fire the screams of death and the monsters as they kill. The trone room was were all was happening.**

**Percy Jackson was fighting kronos, the titan lord. When I finally got there some of the gods seats were cracked while others not as harmed. I saw percy fighting Kronos with as much force as possible their weapons a blur of celestial bronze. I looked over and saw a fainted Annabeth and grover trying to mend her wounds.**

**I screemed "For Olympus" and went into battle along with Percy.**

**"Nico", Percy questioned. Probably thinking i was dead.**

**"Just here to help", I smirked**

**I pulled out my sword, Pitch black as night and started to help percy with defeating the titan lord. I stabbed Kronos in the face but it had no effect so our swords kept klanging. "Bah, son of Hades, some good fighter you are join me and your life will be spared", Screamed kronos an attempt to bribe me.**

**"Never", I screamed so i charged, tow Kronos blocked my strike and hit Percy so hard he flew into his fathers own thrown. I stared at Percy hopeing he would get up and help me.**_**please gods,**_**I tought,**_** i can't win on my own im not the prophecy child.**_** To my tryings he didnt get up.**

**I didnt have a lot of time to worry about the percy problem because i was liffted up by two hands chokeing me and trowing me into Ares part of me hurt my vision went red but i kept fighting, not like im gonna let an Ass like Kronos take over.**

**I stood up in enough time to block Kronos's strike. I still felt dizzy but kept fighting, for Olympus, for my friends who were almost all dead and ther memory and cause for wich they died for well be accomplished. Kill Kronos the only word that was in my mind, **_**kill.**_

**Kronos struck me down again a surge of pain went trough my leg, For Hades i tought, My father who was now fighting the battle against thousends of Monsters and demons.**

**Something hit me a plan, the only way to deffeat Kronos Percys birthday was today, he turns sixteen today if he cant stop this by his sixteent birthday, were all screwd. By the looks of it Percy was gonna lose when he turned sixteen. The only other chice was that he didnt turn sixteen. I made a decicion, hopeing i knew were percys weak spot was.**

**I was snapped back to reality as kronos tried to stike me. I blocked and dodged as the titan got more angry and i knocked him into Hermes thrown.**

**"Bah", he shouted but didnt have to much time to complain because i summoned some zombies to deal with him.**

**I ran over to Percy as fast as icould, knowing what i would have to do to my best friend.**

**Percy was awake but couldnt move.**

**"Nico", Percy asked me still dazed**

**"Sorry" was my last words to him as I stabbed the small of his back with my sword.**

**His screams were the loudest i've heard today. His body exploded with light just before he died. It was a sad moment Annabeth screamed Grover stared in shock. I was now the child of the prophecy.**

**I killed Percy jackson.**


	2. It was for the best

Authors note: please reveiw i need reviews!

**Dead Percy was Dead that was all that was left to describe him, **DEAD**. Dead because of me, stuck in hades because of me, killed by my sword, ****MY**** sword. HIS blood flowing because of me. I made the right decision no matter how much the guilt of bareing his blood on my hands he would have died any way. I was giving Olympus another chance, I just hopped that i would be forgiven for this deed.**

**"Nico you asshole!", Annabeth screamed now fully awake. **

**"How could you. You were his friend he trusted you",Her screams seamed endless in the cold air.**

**"I had to do it", I responded walking trough Percy's blood, staining my shoes.**

**"No you didn't Nico", Whisperd Annabeth eyes filled with tears, covering the hate in them.**

**"You guys don't understand", I said strideing over "He would have died anyway, Olympus would have fallen"I stated the last line with a little bit to much force. "It was for the best",I tried to state my point clear.**

**Annabeth stood up Grover right behind her.**

**Annabeth charged her small knife in her hands. I had to admire her she was brave chargeing a son of Hades only with a knife. I blocked her strike and pushed her to the ground. I didnt wan't to kill anymore today the pain of Percys death still paining me and i only killed him for Olympus i wouldnt kill another demigod i quite liked Annabeth she was one of the people who didn't judge me but now im betting that was all replaced with hate.**

**"I don't wan't to harm you Annabeth, this was for the best",I tried to calm her screamed and trashed but Grover held her down.**

**"Go back to Kronos", She screamed. "you belong there traitor".**

"**I do not serve Kronos and i reasher you I have no intentions of",I said my words like a son of Hades filled with hate, pride, bitterness and no regret.**

**They both stared at me in shock, like the old Nico died and i reashure you he has.**

**Kronos left probably because of the battle, he had lost this battle but im sure well meet again.**

"**Now if you would exuse me I'm going to talk to Chiron", and with that I was off.**

**AFTER OLYMPUS AT THE PLAZA**

**Finding chiron was harder than I tought but after a few dozen times calling his name I finally heard the silent clattering of horse hooves.**

"** Angelo what a pleasnt surprise", Chiron went on shocked that I was here.**

"**I hope you dont mind me asking but were is Percy?", The old centaur questioned.**

**I didn't even have time to answer his question thanks to Annabeth and Grover running in breathless and summing up the whole thing. "NICO KILLED PERCY", they both screamed getting gasps from everyone who heard. "Nico is this true",asked Chiron other horrer spread across his face as more people came closser to see what was going on.**

**I didn't wan't to lie they'd find out anyway I would go straight out with no lying I forbid it "Yes", that didn't go out as planned especially because every one was gasping, yelling or pulling out weapons I even saw a kid from Apollo charge but thanks to some other campers holding him down he didn't get to far.**

"**Why" was all that came out of chirons mouth.**

**I wasn't sure how to explain this so he tought he would just tell it to everyone. "Let me explain, Im on your side. Thats why I killed Percy Kronos knocked him out his Actull second of his birth getting closer and he would make the wrong choice. The only way to save Olympus was to kill him so he wouldn't decide wrong. kronos fleed his army destroyed by my father as some of you know. The war is not over but I just saved Olympus from a terrible fate".**

**After about a minuite of silence and Chirons uncomfortable stare Annabeth asked a Question freeing me from awkwardness "How did you know his weak spot his Achilles heel?"**

**My answer, "Achilles showed up when we were at the Styx, he knew Percy's weak spot and I can read the deads mind",I hoped that was the end of it. Chiron nodded at as to say he believed me and I ran into some random room. I heard people crying and some peaple cursing and yelinlg all mourning Percys death. I frowned but reashured myself i did the right thing.**

**Wen I turned around Still deep in tought I realized I wasn't alone but there was a red head girl crying.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: no luke did not transform into kronos im saveing that part for later in the story. please review and sorry for spelling percebeth later promised. still a Nico/Rachel fic.**


	3. Your not so bad

AUTHORS NOTE: chapther 2 is about nico/rachel percebeth in later chapters. review please i worked really hard . sorry about thespelling no betta :(. now on with the story

CHAPTER THREE "Rachel Dare", I mumbled under my breath shocked to see her. I stepped closer hopeing she wouldn't be scared or angry like everyone else.  
"I'm not mad at you I'm just sad percy was a good friend. I just miss him i guess, but you have gutts to actully go threw with a a plan like yours i mean killing your best friend for the gods, your brave."  
I just starred she tought I was brave , she didn't look at the fact that i killed Percy but the fact that I did it for a good cause. She saw past the bad i did and looked at my triumph. I just starred at her, her red hair thaqt could be mistaken for fire, Her pale freckled skin and her capptivateing bright green eyes. Finally I answerd her after snapping back to reality. "You think im brave",I stutterd.  
"Well ya you risked everyone hateing you for the Olympians", She said matter of factlly.  
I was still in shock so I kept starring at her sniffle and whipe her eyes in her t shirt. She looked beutiful even when crying. Now I notice percy uset to tell me about her and how she helped on Annabeths quest threw the Labyrinth. He allso said you could recognise her from a mile away with her firey red hair.  
"Im sorry im all emotional about this its just that I miss Percy, not that I blame you or anything", Sniffled Rachel while grabbing another tishue.  
I finally talked "Thanks for not hateing me even thow everyone does".  
She smiled , "Im not one for judgeing, you have your reasons for what you've done and hopefully there good wich in this case I think they are"  
"Thanks Rachel, mind if I sit down?", I asked "Sure" she replied moveing over to make room I quickly sat down on the bed. I leaned back and attemted to make a conversation, "so how do you know percy", Percy only told me about her never said how they meet.  
" On one of his quests i helped him escapefrom monsters in the hoover Dam.", replied Rachel.  
"Interesting, so your pretty good at seeing threw the mist",I wonderd "ya, I saw a little bit to much for anaverage person, Percy helped me realize my powers and showed me the truth of the world. So tell me how you met Percy",She asked "well thats a long story", I tried to con out of it.  
"Well we have all Night Mr. Di Angelo", Pressured Rachel.  
"Fine", i gave in, "My mother died when I was young a lawyer took me and my sister to this casino were time goes slower and you dont age as fast. I stayed there about ninety years but it felt like a couple of weeks,i didn't age. The same lawyerwho brought us there took us out brought us to a bording school in Washington DC a couple of years later percy came rescued us from a manticore who wanted to kill us. Then my sister became a hunter left me at Camp Half Blood. She went on a quest with Percy. then she died, I blamed Percy for a while ran to the Underworld to find out who I was, when I did I helped percy in the Labyrinth forgave him even thow he didn't kill my sisterand now were best friends today." She starred at me with symphaty and pitty.  
I just realized I told her my life story and it felt good to express myself and rachel didn't mind. i can't belive how much she god out of me so i went on , she didn't even mind how astray we were on the topic .  
"My life was filled with pain and death, death was a friend that i hate and love. I hate it because it took my family and percy, but i love it because it was in my blood it kept me living and gave me power. Im not really sure what to think about it. pain was all I felt i could only talk to hades and ghosts, the ghosts only respected me from fear. I was the ghost King thats what they called me."  
There was silence then rachel talked, "It seems pain was a big part of your life wich was brought by the death of your loved ones, your confused by your feelings for death because of its emotion on you and the death inside you. Its like being lost in death wich helped influence the choices wich got you in the position you are now." rachel read me like an open book.  
"you are good at this fortune teeling thing", I responded smirking.  
We just talked about everything we can enjoying each others company as much as possible.  
A couple minuites later we both fell assleep with her snuggled up against me. Tonight was the best night ever.

AUTHORS NOTE:thanks for reading ill update soon please review!


	4. The Quest

AUTHORS NOTE:sorry about the whole spelling and differnt fonts, im new to fanfiction so sorry about that. please review. NIco is fourteen in this fic

DISCLAIMER: I do not ow percy jackson and the olympians

CHAPTER FOUR

**Dreams were not peaceful tonight, especially when the Lord of death is talking to you himself.**

**"Nico, my son its so good you unharmed. sorry I have left Olympus without talking to you but i belive you had a lot to think about back then", Sighed Hades.**

**"Father what do you wish to tell me", I pushed**

**"I wish to give you advice, you are now the next child of the prophecy and I would like that my only son survive it", Said Hades with bitterness over takeing his body.**

**"Sorry what is it", I mumbled**

**"The stone of the Immortals", Hades carefully crafted the last part "You'll need a quest to go to the original mt. Olympus, get the stone and deffeat kronos."**

**"A quest why" I stutterd.**

**"Because if you fail, Olympus dies. Theres a war out there son. The Olympians got more time as well Typhon is no more but this victory well not last."Resoned Hades. "Our best chance is the stone it will increase your powers, make you Immortal and you will be kronoses equel."**

**"Fine", i finally said."I'll do it.**

**"Good, you may wan't to know the stone is inside the mountin, you cant shadow travel, and you'll allso need a mortal with a good sight, better to know whats comeing your way some things get pretty tricky in there." And with that the Lord of Death was of leaving a confused Nico.**

**I finally woke up still thinking about my dream and the quest I had to undertake. I had to take Rachel for sure, my father even said so. Rachel stirred at my side and i rememberd that rachel fell asleep on me last night. A small blush krept on my face.**

**"Rachel", I whisperd**

**"Ya", She mumbled still sounding tired. She quickly Jumped away when she saw the awkward position we were in."We should go I think were going back to Camp Half Blood soon". I finally broke the silence. I desided I wouldn't tell any one about the Quest except Chiron the others would know soon.**

**"rachel we can shadow travel, its quicker",I suggested.**

**"Whats that mean?"Rachel sounded shocked at the Idea but there was no time to explain so I just grabbed her hand and traveled.**

**Shadow traveling makes you tired,dizzy and sick so i wasn't surprised when Rachel feel asleep in my cabin(still in the Hermes cabin) when we arrived so I just laid her down and wen't to see if Chiron was here. To my luck he was I guess the campers beat us here or left before us.**

**"Chiron I need to talk to you, you here", I asked **

**"Nico is that you please come to my office we have a lot to discuss", came a voice from a room.**

**I silently walked in to see chiron in wheel chair form writeing letters in his office. "Ah, Nico come sit." Rumbled Chiron. So i sat down on some fuzzy pink couch, I wonderd why he had a pink couch in here. This Room was ugly peeling paint and dust every where.**

**"I was suddently snaped out of my mind by the Centaur talking. "Nico, I dont blame you for killing Percy you were right he was going to die any way, sorry"**

**"Its fine", i whispered shocked still i tought he would be madd.**

**"Percys funerals today i tought i'd inform you",Chiro went on.**

**Time to tell him. "Chiron, my father gave me a quest, i have to find the stone of the immortals in the original MT. Oylmpus. He told me i should allso take Rachel for her sight and that it was the only way to deffeat Kronos."**

**After my speech Chiron paled "Hades plays a dangerous game", was all that Nico got out of him.**

**"Should I do the quest", i asked desperatly.**

**"My dear boy, your father is wise on this one it is the only way. Your quest starts tomarow pick a third person for the quest Miss Dare will be going as well but for today is percys funeral today is a day of honor for him.", concluded Chiron looking at me worried as if wondering if I would survive.**

**"Ok, Ill tell Rachel", that was all I got out of my mouth.**

**"Good by tonight you must pick another camper and remember Percys funeral, 3pm today",were the last of Chirons words before I ran out wondering how deep shit Igot myself into. I ran into the forest while getting a bunch of stares frome the campers.**

**I got to my favorite place a pile of rocks witch you could move to reveal a cave. I've kept this place a secret for years it was the cabin of Hades lost and half destroyed, because nobody liked the Hades children. Some things werent so badly ruined like the statue of Hades still standing tall and proud.**

**I new what i had to do I had to summon Percys ghost I wouldnt go to his funeral without saying sorry. I dug a hole and did the ceremony with some candy bars and soda I stored in the cave.**

**Finally his ghost came,my hands got sweaty my heart beat loader I was stareing at Percys ghost.**

**"Percy", I stutterd**

**"Nico, why did you kill me", Questioned his ghost**

**I explained what happend but he still didn't sound to happy but forgave me "Take care of Annabeth, tell her that I loved her and wish Rachel and Grover the best. Don't fail Nico, Olympus is counting on You."**

**And Percy dissapeard and that was the last time I saw him.**

**Time for the funeral. Rain was pouring people crying. I've witnessed so much pain that I never knew percy was that popular at camp. Percys mom came with his step father they were the people who cried the most along With Annabeth. I stared at Rachel she was a seat in front of me next to Annabetth and Grover.**

**I tought I shouldnt sit by them they would yell at me and accuse me of killing Percy and they needed some time away from his killer.**

**Annabeth and grover came up to talk about Percy's life. I never new he did so much I feelt guilty about killing him. At the end of the service Mrs. Jackson came up and slapped me so hard i fell. I didn't do anything I just stood up and walked away leaveing her screaming and Paul holding her down.**

**I guess someone told her how he died. I didnt have time to talk or get yelled at I had to find Rachel and tell her about the Quest.**

**I finally found her in the big house in the room Chiron gave to her crying her yes out. "Rachel",i tried to get her attention "Oh, Nico sorry I didn't see you there.",Mumbled Rachel trying to hold back tears. **

**"Can we talk?", I asked her hopeing this wasn't to bad of a time.**

**"Ya, sure what is it",replied Rachel still breaking down.**

**"A quest, To the original Mt. Olympus," i hoped this didn't sound weird "I need to get the stone of the Immortals, i need your help. you can see better than anyone threw the mist well you uccompany me.", i spurted the words out to fast i bet she didn't understand.**

**Silence**

**"Please I have to kill Kronos", I broke the silence.**

**"I can't not at the moment, you can find someone else", Rachel mumbled probably not seeing how serios this was.**

**"Please, I need your help", I begged**

**"No", She made her point clear**

**She started to walk away as if my pressence was unbarable.I quickly grabbed her hand and she looked up surprised and speechless. I stared into her eyes as she froze by my touch, those beatiful sea green eyes that you could just loae yourself into.**

**"Please, ill fail without you and end up dead just like Percy, this war is to strong for me to fight alone. If you don't help Kronos will win and...we...will...all...die", I spaced the last part hopeing it would have some effect on her decision in a good way.**

**A minuite passed Rachel stareing at the wall seeming deep in tought , me strideing back and forth hopeing she would come.**

**"Fine", She came to a decision " what time do we leave"**

**"nine AM", I mutterd over whelming with joy she agreed.**

**"I'll be there" And with that Rachel pushed me out and slamed the door on my face.**

**"Bye", whisperd knowing she couldn't here.**

**I stumbled out the big house wondering who I should take as the third person. Then It hit me Chis Rodrieguz one of the only people i know around here and hopefully wasn't pisst at me about the whole Percy issue.**

**The Hermes cabin was the most over crowded place on earth filled with people fighting, yelling, very loud music that will blow your eardrum out and even a couple campers makeing out. I had to stay here because of no house of hades and I couldnt stay in my cave way out in the forest so this was my home.**

**I found Chris playing x box with a bunch of his friends in one of the corners. "Chris may I have a word" I asked. **

**He didn't hear me "Chris, hello", I tried again but the game was on so high he couldn't here me. I kept trying but he still couldn't here me I even tried tapping him on the head but Chris didn't respond. I finaly tried somethik else.**

**"CHRIS SHUT OF THE FUCKING XBOX AND LISTEN TO ME", My throut felt like hell after that. I looked around and saw that I got more than just Chris's attention, the whole Heremes cabin was glareing at me.**

**"Uh ya ... um Chris I need to borrow you" i stutterd and grabbed his shirt and dragged him out side.**

**"Di Angelo you better have a good reason for this" Warned Chris an unhappy look uppon his face.**

**"Sorry dude i need a big favor" I pleaded**

**"What" He questioned coldly.**

**"I need you on a quest, to go to mount Olympus and find the Stone of the Immortals so I can Deffeat Kronos and so we all don't die or brcome the titans slaves." I rushed out of my mouth he didn't even have time to think.**

**"yes!", Screamed Chris, Jumping up and down like an I diot.**

**"You took that well", I was stunned at how happy he was.**

**"Thank you dud this is like my first Quest, awesome when do we leave", Asked Chris looking like he would pee his pants if i didn't answer.**

**"Nine am , be ready by then and Rachel Dare is allso comeing.**

**"The mortal, I think you like her man" Smirked Chris.**

**"Do not" I yelled.**

**Chris just laffed at me blushing like an idiot.**

**"Man, Just get ready" I mumbled as i pushed him to the door.**

**"You comeing",Asked Chris holding the cabin doornob.**

**"Nah I have to talk to Chiron",I responded allready walking away.**

**"See ya dude"**

**I had to pack tomarow was not gonna be an easy day quests usally arent.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING**


	5. Stay in a hotel

AUTHORSNOTE:PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY FOR SPELLING. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

DISCALAIMER:i do not own percy jackson and the olympians

**Todays the quest shit my first oficial quest, shit, shit ,shit was about all I was thinking at breakfast. Well sure I've went on many adventures even the Labyrinth but this was different this was the one of the most dangerous places in the world again shit.**

**I kept imagineing ways we could die i came up with about onehundred and twelve and some were quite interesting like being boiled in apple juice by hell hounds. you could say i have a lot of pressure being the leader of this quest. lets hope we don't die, cheerfull arent I.**

**Thanks to Chris slaping my back makeing me spit my cereal on one of the campers in front of me woke me out of my day dream thow the girl i spit cereal on was not happy.**

**"Sorry", I mumbled trying not to meet her eyes.**

**Meen while Rachel and Chris were laffing ther asses of, yes Rachel was sitting at the Hermes table because she had no godly parent she could sit anywhere she wanted.**

**"Ha ha", i said no real amusement in me at all.**

**" Nico", Rachel exclaimed still cracking up.**

**"Uh", I growled as I slammed my head down on the table in frustration forgetting my bowl of cereal was there. Face coverd in cereal and milk froot loopes up my nose and in my hair. Rachel laffed so hard milk came out her nose. Chris laffed so hard he fell of his chair.**

**So far this morning was going great. I quickly whiped my face off so I don't look like an Idiot, to late.**

**I brought my bagel to the fire and threw it in asking help on my quest from Hades. When I was turning away ash suddently blew in my face makeing my head pitch black, me smelling like smoke and looking like a complete idiot.**

**I walked over to my table takeing long strides. Rachel and Chris Howeling theyd probably get a cramp.**

**"Nico you look so hilarious" exclaimed Chris laffing so hard i bet he'd pee his pants.**

**" I dont want to talk about It", I grumbled trying to whip of the ash.**

**"Nnniccoh... lllett mh mmmee taahke aa a ppiccttuuhr", Rachel was laffing so hard she couldn't form words right. Then when i least expected it rachel pulled out her camera and took a picture.**

**"This is so going on Facebook",holerd Rachel.**

**"You better post that to me if you put it up", shreiked Chris holding his stomach from laffing.**

**"ok im going to get ready you to meet my back here in 20", I mutterd threw clenched teeth.**

**I got up and left strideing over to the Hermes cabin to wash of and get my things. i got stares from campers as i walked out of the pavillion, well my face was half coverd in ash.**

**20 minuites later**

**"Come on guys", i yelled as I saw Chris way behind Rachel only a little bit in front. We were shadow traveling one mile away from Mt. Olympus and walking from there.**

**"Come on guys, give me your hands", I explained.**

**"shadow traveling again", Complained Rachel "last time we did that i passt out"**

**"Dont like it you can walk to ", I smirked and held out my hand.**

**"Fine", mutterd Rachel grabeing my hand.**

**"Chris, you to", i teased.**

**"Whatever ash man",Murmer Chris as he grabbed my hand. in less than five seconds we were totally consumed in darkness.**

**Blop, we landed on the side walk infront of a hotel in Greece,wich was convinent because Rachel passt out and Chris was so sleepy he called me an Apple. So I had to drag both of them in even threw that spinny door wich was nearly impossible.**

**the hotel was a bright blue color, called the posiedon hotel, ironic right.**

**the lady who was checking us in was looking at us a little suspicious, me carriying a sleeping girl and a drousy boy who called her an apple.**

**"Heres your key, sir", she spoke in english probably guessing we were American.**

**"Thanks", i mumbled out of breath carrying 120 pounds.**

**As i looked at the stairs I silently thanked the gods for elavaters because if there was none this would be hell. Finally we were up and walking down the hallway wich allso wasn't easy bacause i kept slamming rachel into the walls, not on purpose but damn those hallways were tight.**

**I finally dropped Rachel so i could open the door Chris fell in right after i opend the door calling the place apple world before he hit the floor. I dragged Chris to one of the beds and laid him down then Rachel.**

**I just realized our bed problem only two beds Chris had one and so did Rachel. i had no bed so I got the floor, yay.**

**I was pretty tired so i took one of Rachels blankets and fell asleep as well. one am i was being stepped on, by Rachel, guess she woke up. "Ow', yelled an sat up knocking her over so she was now ontop of e our face inches apart. We both blushed and Rachel got up of of me.**

**"Sorry, but were are we", questioned Rachel.**

**"Some hotel in Greece we leave in morning so get some sleep", I murmerd half asleep and yawning.**

**"You sleept on the floor", Rachel studdied me as she asked.**

**"ya why"**

**"Doesn't your back hurt"**

**"Well a tiny bit why"**

**"you can come in my bed"**

**What did I girl wait no not just any girl Rachel ask me to sleep in my bed holy shit.**

**" um ok", i tried to play it cool but i was totally blushing and my jeans were getting really tight in certain areas.**

**I climbed up on her bed and got under the covers hopeing she wouldnt see my pants. "Goodnight", i whisperd.**

**"'night",She sighed and then we drifted of to sleep. **


	6. Fight in Greece

AUTHORS NOTE:please review i need reviews

DISCLAIMER: i do not own percy jackson and the olympians

**The sunlight beamed in wakeing me up and possibly makeing me blind. It took me a couple minuites but I realized this was the second time this week I woke up with Rachel in my bed. Rachel was sleeping ontop of me. She still looked beautiful even with her hair frizzy from sleeping. **

**She woke up and gasped at the awkward position we were in for the second time this week. The thing that made it even more awkward was i was shirtless, i took of my shirt last night before I went to sleep.**

**" 'mornin",Was my trying to make this look slietly less weird.**

**"Ya sorry", mumbled Rachel blushing so that her cheeks matched her hair. She got up of me ant sat up stareing at my chest just realizeing I was shirtless. We were lost for words both looking away trying not to meet each others eyes. Then Chris woke up and saw us in the same bed wich was even more embaressing.**

**"So would you guys like to explain why you two are in bed together or should just assume you two had sex",Smirked Chris. Asshole**

**"No", me and Rachel both yelled wich made Chris laff**

**"Whatever", Chris mutterd his eyebroes raised.**

**We got ready all takeing turns in the bath room and were soon ready to leave. I couldnt help wondering if Rachel liked my chest when she saw it, I meen she was stareing at it when she woke up and I did have a six pack so killing monsters did pay off.**

**We got ready and walked out the hotel still getting stares from the lady who checked us in.**

**"Lets get a taxi" I suggested looking around to see if there was any around.**

**I tried waveing to some when they passed but to my luck they didnt stop so we had to walk.**

**Thirty minuites later with the hot sun shineing and makeing me sweat was not fun. My feet ached from carrying my travelpack and i had to listen to Chris complain.**

**"Im so bored", "when are we there", "Its so damn hot" were some of his complaints along with a couple hundred. Rachel on the other hand was quiete, to quiete.**

**"Rachel something wrong"I asked**

**"Those people I think there following us",Rachels face full of worry.**

**"Who",I questioned turning around to see who.**

**"Shit", me and Chris cursed.**

**"They work for Kronos theres Ethan Nakumara, keep walking they'll attack soon", My words were ruff like i was looking forward to a fight.**

**Before any of them had time to answer they charged and the i did the only thing I could do I charged back Chris followed. two against four isnt really fair but thats what we got.**

**Our swords blurred as I hit Ethan but he blocked and the other guy charged I quickly cut his hand, he screamed and fell along with his hand. I didnt have time to see how Chris was doing or even Rachel who was waiting in the sidelines because Ethans sword clanged against mine wich pushed me back into a rock. Thank the gods there was no mortals just endless road because I bet the copps would have shown up by now.**

**I pushed Ethan down in the blood of his comrad who flead, pussy. "Nico, nice seeing you again", He gave me a slick smile before kicking me so I fell over and now he was over me his sword at my neck.**

**"Shit", I gulped**

**When i tought i was going to die the gods saved me well more lick Rachel. She jumped on his back letting me get up so I could pull him up so my blade was at his neck now.**

**"Dont fuck with a son of Hades", I grumbled as I chopped of his head letting hisbody fall on the floor dead. I trew his head in the bushes hopeing noone would find it.**

**I ran to help Chris at his hopelss battle by throwing a blade at one of the guys faces do Chris could take down his partner easily. we one the battle I was breathing heavily from the fight Chris was stareing at his sword. Rachel looking at the poolof blood with horror in her eyes, she saw me chop of a guys head.**

**"Rachel", I started but she cutt me off.**

**"What ever lets move on we have to get to Mt. OLympus", Her worda had no anger or sadness not even shock no meaning at all. so we kept walking we would be there by tomarow. Hell awaits**


	7. MtOlympus

AUTHORS NOTE:please review need reviews and hope you liked the story.

DISCLAIMER:i do not own percy jackson and the olympians

**Omfg, thats a big mountin we have to climb that. I was stareing at Mt. Olympus coverd in some snow wich made it look even more difficult to conquere. I looked over to see Chris and Rachel looking up at the mountin aswell probably thinking the same as me, **_**shit shit shit.**_**I took a deep breath, this well not be easy.**

**"You got me in some deep crap Di Angelo", Sighed Rachel who allready started moveing forward as to get ahead of us.**

**"I agree with her", mumbled Chris glareing at the mountin.**

**"its not that bad", Protested running after Rachel, Chris following.**

**"Ya Nico its not that bad climbing a fifty foot mountin", Screamed Rachel, i bet I was deaff "And its allso not bad to be stuck in the middle of fucking Greece as well as being hunted down by Kronos. Ya all is great", finished Rachel storming off towards Olympus.**

**"Sheesh, she needs to calm her vag_", I couldn't finish because Rachel hit me with her bag probably heard what I was saying.**

**"You fucking Idiot" she screamed and kept hitting me. I probably had a blck eye by now. I got ahold of her wrists to hold her off.**

**"Rachel calm down", I screached.**

**She stopped moving and gave me one of those glares and mumbled "sorry", I let go of her wrist and wached her walk ahead of us in silence.**

**"Chicks", whisperd Chris.**

**We all walked in silence tell we reached the edge of the mountin all of us looking up at the obsticle.**

**"Well ready we have to climb this and some how find the stone", I broke the silence.**

**"The stone cant be just outside the mountin i have this weird fealing its inside", Mutterd Rachel worry itched into her voice.**

**" how do you know", I asked**

**"I can see threw the mist, isn't that why you brought me along", smirked Rachel arms crossed.**

**"The red heds got a poin", suggested Chris kicking a rock with his foot.**

**Rachel scoweld at Chris's comment.**

**"Fine we look for an entrance"I made a decision. walking up some of the mountion Chris and Rachel following.**

**"We sould get higher the entrance couldn't be low", Chris mumbled while stumbleing and falling. Rachel giggled next to me as he got up dusted of his pants.**

**We climbed for a couple hours me and Chris falling and Rachel giggling at us but when she fell she cursed us when we laffed. Unffair. It was getting dark and we couldn't go much further because we needed rope to climb further and it was getting darker outside. We had to wait tell tomarow to use rope.**

**"lets make camp here", I mutterd breathing heavily from the climb. My hand was cut and i was coverd in sweat i bet Rachel and Chris werent much better.**

**"Yes" they both screamed out of breath. the place we were at was a smooth rock platform that wasnt rocky and vertical. The perfect place to stay tonight. We got ready to sleep put out our sleeping bags and had some gronala bars for dinner, yay.**

**Chris fell asleep in five seconds leaving only me and Rachel awake.**

**"So", I said something hopeing she would answer.**

**"Sorry I hit you today", Was an overdue apoligee.**

**"No problem", I sighed**

**"Ya can I ask you a question", Rachel turned her head to face me letting me face her eyes, thoe gorgeous eyes.**

**"Ya", my voice was shakey as I answerd.**

**"Chiron offerd me to become the oracle of delphi after the war is over, he said i could stay at camp half blood all year but I just had to stay an eternal virgin and im not sure what to do its just so complicated and im scared and its ju-", I cut her off eith my finger at her lips as if hushing her.**

**"I dont think you should agree i mean your only fifteen and you havent even tried love, you dont know what your giving up and one day you might meet some one who might really like ou and you mig-", I didnt finish because I leaned down and kissed her , she was just to tempting looking at her soft lips ant thats green orbs stareing at me i had to kiss her.**

**Rachel realized what I was doing and soon responded with as much force as I did soo the kiss became more Passionete and I slipped my toung into her moaned as I pushed her up against a rock, she gasped as my hand went up her shirt and she moaned some more.**

**Then we both broke apart gasping for air.**

**"You two are hilarious, you know I was never asleep", came a voice from behind us and I was 99 percent sure it was Chris and to my horror we both looked behind us to see Chris laffing.**

**"Chris", screamed Rachel who was blushing along with me.**

**"You asshole", I got up and walked over were he was laffing and took my water bottle and poured my water on his head so he was soaking wet and probably freezing.**

**"Dude", compained Chris a big o on his face.**

**"thats for spying on us", I laffed it was funny to see him angry and pisst.**

**"Ill get you tomarow", and with that chris turned around and left us alone.**

**I turned around to see Rachel but she was in her sleeping bag faceing the other way, ignoring me probably. Id let her sleep and talk to her tomarow i guess.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** next chapter they find a way inside the mountin and the story really begins then. sorry about the spelling and please review.


	8. River in Olympus

AUTHORS NOTE:sorry about not writeing for so long, it was new years and i was just takeing a break, now on with the story.

**Back pain, headache and bruises were all side affects from sleeping on the side of a mountin. The sun woke us all up but the time i was up so was Rachel sitting on a rock with a water bottle sipping the water slowly. I looked back and saw Chris still sleeping by a fare away rock.**

**Thank the gods, I walked over to Rachel who didnt even see me comeing.**

**"Hi", I smiled hopeing this wasnt to awkward.**

**"Hey", blushed Rachel**

**"I hope this isnt to awkward about last night", I mutterd tapping my foot an a rock.**

**"No not at all", Sarcasim in her voice. she looked away not wanting to meet my eyes.**

**"Ya so what now",I asked looking at a rock to keep my mind steady.**

**"Lets just forget about this and worry about the quest",Rachel starrted to get up but I pulled her back down as she gasped.**

**"Im not one for forgeting", I smirked.**

**Rachel gasped and blushed but there wasnt much she could say because Chris was now up getting ready.**

**"we will talk, later", I warned my eyes blareing into hers.**

**"Ya",whisperd Rachel getting up to pack her stuff.**

**"well well well, nice to see you up today", Chris sang.**

**"Ya nice to see you to", I mumbled**

**Ya so weee... aghhhhhhhhhhhh", Screamed Cris as he fell threw the ground, yes the groud.**

**"Holly shit", screamed Rachel hands over her mouth.**

**"Chris", I holerd**

**"I peeked down the hole but it was pitch black. I realized what happend he found the entrance to Olympus we had to jump after him.**

**"Im going in", heroicly said.**

**"You'll die", stutterd Rachel.**

**"Dont worry its the entrance and i m a little bit hard to kill", I smirked, "Here give me your hand i'll pull you in after me". I gave her my hand and put my feet to the edge slowely. But my feet hit a rock and i fell head first followed by a screaming Rachel. The fall was long and i was pretty sure i would die but then we hit water cold as ice. **

**cold ungulfed me as i was washed away with ice colder than the river Styx. I swam to the surface dragging Rachel with me. **

**we were in a cave with water, a lake no a river going in a tunnel but the water was still even when we fell in. The water was a bright nean blue and the cave was made out of saphire sparkleing like the gold of Olympus.**

**"you total dickhead", shiverd Rachel teeth rattleing **

**"Well atleast we found the entrance to mount Olympus" **

**"Ya and lost all of our stuff and got us soaked in a lake of ice", potested Rachel **

**"You are really negative", i smirked, "come on lets find Chris hes probably down the tunnel" **

**I started swiming but the water didnt change as if it was frozen in time, unmoveing. **

**The cave entrance was scriptured with writeing older than Greek as if the Titans were here. The cave went black and the water started oveing some a small urrent lingerd in the ice. **

**"are you sure this is the right way" whiperd Rachel face unreadable in the dark. **

**There was a faint red light uliminating far away getting briter as the current got stronger. the river got more rapid washing us away to a rock on the banks of the river. **

**"nice going nico now were stuck in the middle of a fucking river" screamed Rachel fear stretched out in her voice. **

**"Its ok, but we have to let go now the river will take us somewere, theres no going back the currents to strong" **

**"The only place this is leading us is to our death" she hollerd. voice drained out by the rush of the river. **

**"do you trust me Rachel, were ok" **

**"But-", she was cutt of by me restateing the point "do you trust me Rachel" **

**"yes" **

**then as i let go of the rok we were swept awat by the river into the unknow darkness of Olympus.**


End file.
